


I Take His Ass To...

by jamtoday



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtoday/pseuds/jamtoday





	I Take His Ass To...

INT - SLEEPY HOLLOW POLICE ARCHIVES - DAY 

JENNY MILLS and JOE CORBIN are in the Archives. Joe is leafing through files from his father's desk, careful to keep them organized just as his dad had kept them. Jenny sits on a stool at a high desk sharpening the blade of a ceremonial, decorative knife on a whetstone. The leather hilt is beside it, and a bottle of leather oil and a chamois cloth sit nearby. ABBIE MILLS and ICHABOD CRANE enter. Ichabod is, characteristically, in the middle of an exposition on the modern world and its substantial differences from days of yore.

Ichabod 

(Mid-sentence)

\-- a certain atavistic satisfaction in the act of cracking the shell. Did you know, it was fed to prisoners in the Massachusetts Bay Colony because it was deemed unfit for consumption by people in good society? One such group sued their warden over the condition of their rations. They are, truthfully, "the liver of the ocean" for their predilection for consuming all manner of detrius that happens to fall into their path. 

Abbie 

And so, so delicious with drawn butter..! 

Ichabod 

Indeed, I doubt sincerely the prisoners had the advantage of a plate of cheese and garlic biscuits along side their evening meal. 

Jenny 

(looking up from her work) 

You guys go out last night? 

Abbie 

(distractedly, putting her bag down and taking off her jacket) 

Yeah, I was just in mood, you know? So I took him out for lobster. 

Jenny's face lights up. As Abbie settles in next to her to watch what she's doing with the knife, Jenny gives her an eyebrows-raised look. Abbie shrugs and won't meet her eye, but can't stop a sly smirk. Joe stares at Ichabod with a woeful look, the look of a man who has never been taken out for lobster. Ichabod's face reflects the thoughts of a man who knows everyone is sending secret messages to each other but is wholly unable to decipher what any of them mean. 


End file.
